fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal Dracko
|birthdate= July 1st |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= 21 |blood type=O+ |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Yellow |vision= |skin tone= Fair |height= 5 ft 10 in ft (179cm) |weight= 90 kg (200lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Wizard Saint |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Asexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Alchemy |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Kal Dracko (カル・ドラコ Karu Dorako) is a member of the race and a member of the newest generation of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Unlike many other members of the Machina race, who usually have a lot of skin, Kal's body is heavily modified, his entire torso and lower body is a metallic exoskeleton that is quite slim and well-proportioned. His face and ears look like that of a normal human male in their early twenties, covered with an artificial human-like skin. His face is quite pale and he has sharpened features, including a prominent jaw line and intense yellow eyes with black sclera. He is noted by to be quite handsome. He has short, spiky blond hair and his eyebrows like his eyes are also blonde. Because of his cybernetic nature, he can frequently switch out his body parts to adapt to a particular situation. Personality Though he is not generally an unpleasant person, he often comes across as very rude because of his brutally honest and straightforward nature. He is quite confrontational, constantly speaking his mind even if it is inconvenient for others. When it comes to his job he is serious and prefers to conduct his business in a professional manner. He has a proclivity for making bad jokes, especially puns and he is also noted for being quite prudish. Despite being a machina he has a rather hot temper. Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis Shadows of Evil arc Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Kal possesses a tremendous amount of physical might, being able to perform feats of superhuman strength. He can throw and lift objects many times larger than him. He can exert enough force from a single leap to rip the earth beneath his feet to pieces and create a small crater. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Kal is capable of moving at incredible speeds and performing amazing feats of acrobatic ability. Immense Endurance: Kal's machina physiology generates no fatigue toxins, granting him practically limitless stamina. Immense Durability: Kal's metallic body is heavily durable and resistant to many different forms of damage, including diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, heat and sub-zero temperatures as well as immunity to lead, radiation and asphyxiation. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kal is well-versed in combining his cybernetic abilities with his physical prowess to make him a highly versatility and dangerous combatant. He can use inbuilt weapons and his advanced combat prowess to either deliver devastating attacks or to distract his opponents. Machina Abilities Machina Physiology: Like all members of the Machina's race, Kal is capable of altering his base form as it suits his desires through the process of a variation of alchemy. *'Electrical Immunity': *'Etherion' (エーテリオン Ēterion): By equipping explosions made from Ethernano while diverting all Magic Power into his cannon, X can fire immensely powerful magic energy, said to be as powerful as the feared etherion. He can fire this from either the ports in his palms or the orb in his chest, the latter of which allows him to store more magic power for a more destructive blast at the cost of requiring more time to activate. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, it's expected that Kal possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. Magic Alchemy ( Arukemī): Kal can, to an extent, memorize other forms of magic he has seen and then create an alchemic variant to use as his own. His use of this magic is enhanced by his exceptional photographic memory, afforded to his machias physiology. He can combine memorized spells to create completely new ones by merging the effects of them together. He can simply erase magic from his memory that he has no use for. The main weakness for this magic is that the user can only memorize things they can properly grasp and if the magic was used too quickly they would be unable to correctly use that magic. Assorted Others Keen Intellect: He learns inhumanly quickly and can download data directly to his mind. He is a highly proficient engineer and mechanic capable of fixing complex and intricate pieces of machinery. He is also an excellent tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, at a moments notice. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Kal's physical appearance is based off of Genos from the "One Punch Man" series.